Talk:Charlie X (episode)
The real mystery of When Kirk asks Charles Evans what happened to missing crewman, Charlie only remarks: "I won't tell you." Brig I've added some notes about the Brig section, I thought I would elaborate on where I learned this. I have the book "Inside Star Trek: The Real Story" and in it is a set layout of the Enterprise in "Balance of Terror". In the first season this didn't really change allot, with some carful observations from season one episodes I was able to figure out that area which was blank in "Balance of Terror". --TOSrules 03:21, 24 March 2006 (UTC) November 22 I didn't add it, but I'm guessing the Thanksgiving reference is where the date comes from. (But maybe it was Canadian Thanksgiving?) 9er 18:26, 25 June 2006 (UTC) :Yeah, thats probably what it was. But it's pretty weak. --Bp 18:32, 25 June 2006 (UTC) Repeatedly removed info I have removed the following nit as per community consensus that such information does not belong in an encyclopedia. I've had to remove variations of this one piece of info several times; I'll also add a hidden comment in the background section. :In the scene where Charlie asks Kirk about the way to interact with "girls", the capitain has a normal yellow duty tunic. Kirk is then summoned to the bridge. When he arrives, his tunic, that was still yellow in entering the turbolift, has suddenly changed to the greenish wraparound tunic. Another bit of info I've had to remove a few times is a note that Dr. McCoy mistakenly calls Spock "Doctor" in this episode. I believe this actually comes from a typo on Chakotaya's transcript and did not actually happen in the episode. Correct me if I am wrong, though. --From Andoria with Love 00:05, 19 April 2007 (UTC) I removed the line which read: "The muffled screams uttered by the officer who has her face removed by Charlie are actually heard a year earlier in one of the first "Mission: Impossible" episodes, 'Operation Rogosh." Mission Impossible and Star Trek began at the same time. The episode in question was run a month after . While "Operation Rogosh" could have been filmed before "Charlie X," the issue isn't important enough to mention at this point, since the original timeline was in error. – User:ssosmcin Nitpick :The scene where Uhura calls Kirk to the bridge for the transmission from the Antares has Kirk wearing a standard uniform shirt, which he is wearing when he enters the turbolift with Charlie. When he and Charlie enter the bridge, Kirk is wearing the wraparound uniform shirt he wore in the beginning scenes of the episode. Removed as it sounds like a nitpick – Morder 01:52, 25 June 2008 (UTC) :Another: ::Kirk calls the Antares a "cargo vessel" at the beginning of the episode, while he refers to the ship as a "science probe vessel" later. :Removed by Vince47. -- sulfur 15:03, 13 February 2009 (UTC) Nitpick I deleted the following nitpick, which others have repeatedly removed in the past. *In a scene where Kirk is talking to Charlie, he is summoned to the bridge. In that scene and to the point where he enters the Turbolift, Kirk is wearing his yellow captain uniform. However, when he reaches the bridge a moment later and exists the Turbolift, Kirk is wearing his green wraparound tunic uniform. Mrtrekkiedude 21:23, August 6, 2011 (UTC) Sets Regarding the 'Sets' section, wasn't the action in "The Mark of Gideon" also confined to Enterprise-like sets? 22:09, April 25, 2015 (UTC)Dan T 22:09, April 25, 2015 (UTC) Removed Since a brig isn't actually in this episode, I've removed the image at File:USS Enterprise brig, 2266.jpg and the following note: "This is the first time we see the brig in the series, although the electrically charged "bars" that emerge from either side of the doorway were removed and replaced with lights hereafter. During season two, it was given a permanent location in the hallway leading to the engineering set (which is near this set across the hallway). This same spot is used as the guest quarters in , and as part of engineering in . Finally, it becomes the medical lab in ." --Defiant (talk) 03:48, October 11, 2016 (UTC) :I think you overreached with the set reuses. Even if it wasn't a bridge, the info on what this set was later used for still remains valid. I don't dare re-add this myself because this really isn't my area, but it should be. -- Capricorn (talk) 06:05, October 11, 2016 (UTC) Removed * When he enters the turbo elevator with Charlie en route to the bridge to hear the Antares' distress message, Kirk is wearing a standard gold uniform top. But when he arrives on the bridge, he is wearing his green wraparound variant. * Immediately after Rand reappears on the bridge in her nightgown, she is barefoot. But immediately after the Thasian ship arrives, she is wearing white slippers. Then, once the Thasian appears on the bridge, she is again barefoot. * In the captain's log in the episode teaser, Kirk describes the Antares as a cargo vessel. However, when Captain Ramart declines Kirk's offer to supplies, Kirk refers to the Antares as a transport ship: "This must be a space first. A transport ship that doesn't need anything." Later, in his log at the beginning of act 2, immediately following its destruction, Kirk describes the Antares as a "science probe vessel" and later, in a conversation with Spock over chess, as a "survey ship." Chalet (talk) 00:57, March 21, 2017 (UTC)